Express the percent as a decimal. $38.1\%$
Solution: $38.1$ percent = $38.1$ per cent = $38.1$ per hundred $38.1\% = \dfrac{38.1}{100}$ $\hphantom{38.1\%} = 0.381$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.